A Different Kind of Hero
by Hidden Ninja of the Mist
Summary: This story is G in the beginning but later on as the story progresses it turns out to be PG13. This story is on how Zabuza has lived a life of loneliness, anger, sadness, and regret. A hero looking for a greater purpose in his life.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Kind of Hero:

Everyone has their different ways of showing their love for someone else, some don't know how to show it, and many do not love because of past experiences. Many people look for someone to love them or to look to them, or just to even give them a little credit. This story is on how pain and sadness made him strong, but it was his friend that made his life change forever. His name is Momochi, Zabuza.

The air is cold and mist is everywhere. It's early morning for the water country, but most of the people are already up, doing their daily routine day after day, month after month. But today he was able to sleep in. It was Zabuza's eighth birthday, in the early spring (April). Zabuza's family was quite large; he had two brothers and one sister. They were already working out in the fields for tomorrow was when they turned in their crops for money. Zabuza-san is the youngest of them all; as he began to wake several strangers were entering the town. His mother, Umidaki came into the room, her face filled with happiness ready to surprise her son with her special gift, "Zabuza, wake up son today's a special day!" Zabuza's eyes were filled with happiness and compassion for his mother. He started to slowly get up, "Mammy sa..." then felt his bruises from a couple days back. His ribs were bruised up, and his face was beat pretty badly, he was a mess. He slowly began to get up from bed, when he finally got up he found his mother looking at him in tears, "My son...my dear son" his mother gave him a huge hug. With tears in her eyes she squeezes him hard, "Zabuza I'm so sorry..." Zabuza looked up to his mom, and gave her a smile, "Mommy its okay, I feel much better now, you don't have to worry about me!" For the first time in a while he made his mother smile again. "Zabuza let me take care of those wounds before they get any worse," with that she went to her room and got some face cover bandages. Then she starts to remember back to when her son was...

It was the first day of testing the next day and Zabuza had to take his genin testing. He would be the third one in his family to become a ninja. In the Momochi family it was an honor and tradition to become a ninja. One of the most honorable things in this family was that every male in the family would go against the current Mizukage's out of every generation only one was able to past, and that was Zabuza's grandfather -----------. Now it was Zabuza's father Shizoga's time to try to beat the current Mizukage, his father.


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey Forward:

"Zabuza wake up, we have to get started on the journey ahead." His older brother Shen, a chunnnin had wakened Zabuza for today was special. Zabuza was to be tested to see if he can join the Ninja Academy of the Mist. Shen and Zabuza's older brother Rai (also a chunnnin) were preparing the wagon, filling it with the crops that they had to sell at the market. Zabuza still hurt from the incident a few days ago, got out of bed and began to help his brothers. With his father no where in sight Zabuza wonders where his father was. "Shen-san, where's father?" "Father, left early this morning, he had a few…errands to run before he was to come home today."

Zabuza's father was a high level Jounin, not to mention he was also the youngest Jounin in the Academy. At age twenty-six Zabuza's father had become a Jounin, now he was one of the elite Jounin feared in many countries. With such a title came many enemies, and few friends.

Rai cut in the conversation, "Hey we better get started before the mist becomes heavy," "Yea your right, get in the back Zabuza, I'll be right back." Shen went inside to tell his mother that they would return later in the afternoon. As the three brothers left, Umidaki and her daughter waved good bye until gates of the village closed and the wagon was no where in sight.

On their way to the Hidden Mist village, Shen looks at Zabuza and notices that he was bruised and was still hurting a little. "Zabuza…who did this?" Zabuza looks back at his brother with a small smile, "Who's done what brother?" Shen, with a monotone voice replies, "Who hurt you? ...you have bruises around your ribs, and on your left cheek…what happened?" Zabuza's smile disappeared, and he looked at his feet. "Some strangers not from our village, and they didn't bare our country's symbol." Rai over hearing the conversation comes to a dead halt and stops the wagon. Shen's face stayed neutral, "Strangers…from outside of the village… not bearing the mist symbol!" Rai cuts in, "Zabuza what was the symbol that they bear? What country were they from, do you remember?" Still monotone Shen tells Zabuza, "Zabuza, what did they do in the village?" Zabuza looks back down, and begins sob quietly, but he stops himself from crying and begins to tell of what had happened.

"They came to the village around noon time. Mother and I had just finished harvesting some of the crops that day, and she went inside to go prepare lunch for us. Six of them had come into the town, and they came looking for mom. They looked at me, and then passed. All six of them went inside our house. I heard mom begin to cry…" Zabuza paused a couple of seconds, and wipes his eyes on his sleeve. "I was so scared that they were going to hurt mom, so I rushed off, into our neighbor Mr. Yanshi's house, and I grabbed his Kunai. I rushed into the house to go help mom. One of the leaders had mom on her knees, and was pulling out his sword. I rushed in and stabbed his arm…the other men, had grabbed me, and began beating me. I saw their leader scream in pain as he pulled the kunai out, and he ordered them to stop. He came face to face with me, he threatened to kill me… but I wasn't scared as long as our mom and sister were okay. He took me in front of the house, and gave me a beating of a life time, and told everyone that I was an example of what they would do if anyone rebelled. They took some supplies and left.

Listening to this, Shen and Rai were amazed on the courage that their younger brother had shown in the face of death. If Zabuza had not stood up to the men, their mother, and maybe the whole village would have been slaughtered. All Rai can say was, "amazing." Shen looked even more serious now and looked at Zabuza eye to eye. "Zabuza…what country were they from…" Zabuza replied almost scared, "They were from the Wave Country." Shen sat back down, closed his eyes slowly and then looked at Rai, Continue forward to the Hidden Village, we must tell Mizukage of this attack and end the battles with our rivals of the Wave Country. Rai, begins the journey onward toward the Hidden Village. From that minute forward, no one spoke a word.

What will happen to Zabuza and his brothers? Find out next time.

Should be updated later this week…


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey Forward Part Two:

Zabuza had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes after they left. It wasn't a natural sleep; his brother Shen had summoned a jitsu that had put him in this state. Shen turned to face the road ahead and then back at Zabuza. Rai finds Zabuza asleep and can feel that Shen had activated that jitsu, "Hey, why did you do that, why did you make him fall asleep?" asked Rai. Shen looked at Rai uneasily as if he had a lot on his mind, and then changed his expression from cautious to relaxed/ happy. "Ah, Zabuza got up pretty early, since he'll need all the energy he can when he is tested to be good enough for the Ninja Academy." Rai nods his head in approval and carried on toward the city.

The way onward toward the city was peaceful, and quite. There was not a sound heard for miles around. Shen knew that they were being followed; Rai felt this way as well. The two of them continue as if they hadn't noticed it so that their enemy would not know that they knew. Shen whispers to Rai so that no one else can hear, "I count five of them, hidden in the mist from the tree tops, and one below us," Shen pauses thinking of what they can do. "When we get deeper into this Mist, will have to abandon the cart." "You'll carry Zabuza, put him somewhere safe, and then we can deal with these…ninja." Rai nods, and starts heading closer to the ridge point where the mist is most plentiful. Shen waits for the right moment…and then whispers, "Now." At once the both of them silently jump from the wagon, and without a sound jump onto the water. They can hear the explosion of the cart in the distance. Both of them running on water head toward the isolated Hidden Village. While running Rai, closed his eyes and was concentrating on the sounds upon which his enemy's were making, he can hear the footsteps of the enemy nin's behind them, getting closer by the second, the sound of a blade came in a heads distance between them, "Duck!" exclaimed Rai, a chained shuriken came passing both of them, but on the way back had came back around trapping both of their feet making them fall to the ground. Immediately both of the brothers had gotten back on top of the water, each holding their katana's out of their sheaths behind their backs. A great battle was about to take place…the victor…is undecided.

This is kind of a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer, and have a lot more action…enough to keep you up at night.


	4. Chapter 4

The Battle for Life:

The two brothers stood ready for the incoming attack. Instead the five wave country ninja's came out of the mist concealing them. They came out laughing one shouted, "Ha! So this is this is how mighty warriors of the Mist Village act like… I expected nothing less." His name was Ri-su, the youngest of them. The other ninja's started mocking them to. "Shik-shou (Damn it)…Shen what do we do? They out number us by four…we can never win…" Before Rai can finish his question he was slammed into the water by his own brother. The other wave country ninja's stopped their mocking and laughing. Shen, with his hand still holding his brothers head underwater exclaims, "How can you call you self a ninja of the mist," "You were taught to fight without fear of death, no matter the consequences." Shen pulls Rai's head out of the water. Rai, barely able to breathe changed from scared to a concentrated warrior. Calmly Rai gives a small grin and looks at Shen, "Let's do this…let's kill these so called ninja's." Rai and Shen slowly began to walk toward the terrified Wave Country ninjas knowing that their faith was death and could not be changed. Shen stops in his tracks, and puts his hand in front of Rai's chest. Shen grins," The last of them is here." Coming out from under the water came Nagare Unido, a wanted criminal in Mist country. He's an A Ranking Ninja, and has killed many civilians and ninja's across their country. His eyes were a dark shade of lavender, which was a secret technique, called Taka Metsuki no Jitsu. He was known for creating this technique. With the power of Taka Metsuki (Falcon Eyes) he was able to control the climate around him. Nagare and his men start to slowly move back into the mist

"Hmm….Shen Momochi, I've longed to kill you and your family…it ends here." Shen replied, "Yea it ends here, for you." Nagare replies," We'll see." The land, and water then became still and not a sound was made. The great battle was about to begin.

Rai stands back to back with Shen, "Brother, what should I do of Zabuza?" "…Place him up on that tree over there, make sure that he stays concealed, he must stay safe." Rai nods, places him, and then comes back. "What's going on…why's it so quite?" Shen replies, "One of their ninja's is using a Genjitsu that cuts of the sound from our ears to them, they can be right behind us and we wouldn't know it." Rai concentrates by closing his eyes once again listening even with the Gengitsu in play. "In the tree to the far left behind us is the first ninja, the second his under water about thirty pace from us." Shen begins to activate one of his jitsu's. "Switon, Mizu Tou no Jitsu (the art of Water knife ice crystals)." Immediately water from the lake is levitated up forming water like knives. "Switon, Aisu Bakuha no Jitsu (the art of Ice Blast)." The water kunai's now frozen become levitating ice kunai's. The ice knives began to moves around his body at high speeds so that nothing can penetrate him. Shen begins to close his eyes and concentrate, so that he can attack his target with complete accuracy. The other wave ninja's unaware of what is about to happen wait cautiously for their enemies to attack. "Nagare -san, I'm going to kill these bastards and end this battle," stated Ri-su, and started charging at a high speed toward Shen and Rai. With his two katana's at hand Ri-su was headed straight for Rai, while Rai still remained still with his eyes closed. "That bastard won't know what hit him; he'll see to think twice before fighting with me again." Ri-su activates his jitsu, "Switon, Tsunami Shuuha no Jitsu (the art of Tsunami wave). A gigantic wave was now headed toward Shen and Rai at hundred's of miles per hour. Rai still remains calm. As he hears the wave getting closer he activates his jitsu, "Doiton, Yochi Nankan no Jitsu (the art of Earth Barrier)." A curved like wall came out of the ground just twenty feet high and had blocked the tsunami wave and reflected it back at Ri-su. "Ah shi…" and Ri-su had been hit by his own wave. Apparently he survived his own attack. When he arose he created two water clones to fight with him. "No more games I'm gonna kill him," Ri-su looks to his left to find another of his comrades to fight with him…his name was Shinte Azale. Shinte Azale was the right hand man of Taka, experienced in many jitsu's and in fighting in double bladed staff. "Let's kill him." Shinte's chakra starts forming around him. "Switon, Mizu Bushin no Jitsu." Fifty water clones rose from the lake all ready for battle. All began to charge forward for Rai while Shen was still concentrating on the others moving around them. "I'll let Rai have his fun with these two." As the clones, Ri-su and Shinte were coming closer by the second. Rai summoned one last jitsu before he would be encountered in battle. "Switon Mizu Hakabakashii Sando no Jitsu (the art of Water Quick Sand)." Half of Shinte's clones were dragged under the water, and were immediately destroyed. Shinte freezes in place, "How can this guy control his chakra so well, and still maintain balance on the water while keeping himself calm….amazing." Ri-su charges and strikes with his two other water clones attacking Rai, "Shine!" With his eyes still closed, Rai evaded every blow thrown at him without blocking with his sword, and still managed to kill both of the water clones. The cut points were both at the head. Rai warned, "Leave now, and I will let you live." Ri-su should have accepted his faith and left while he still had the chance. "Who are you to tell me to leave; you'll regret ever facing me." Shinte yells, "Ri-su don't…" Before he can finish, Ri-su became a headless corpse. "I'm giving you the same offer, I suggest you take it." Shinte took a deep breath and said. "My faith will be decided in this battle, if I die, I die as every warrior would want to." Rai responds, "Have it your way then, you've been warned." Shinte and his clones attacked as one, Rai had cut them all to pieces accept for the real Shinte. The real Shinte had turned the lake into a mini blood pool, with part of his right arm missing, and half of his staff cut in half, he insisted in fighting to the death. Shinte however had damaged Rai as well; he had barely nicked Rai on the left leg, making it harder for him to move around as fast. Shinte attacked one last time; Rai did not finish him with his blade, but with his own hand broke his neck. Rai's sword was now stained with blood…and it would stay that way.

During Rai's fight with these two Nin's. Shen had already killed the other ninja's locating his ice crystals, each pierced through the heart, and every other limb of their bodies. Now Shen was facing Nagare alone, which was a big mistake. As Rai had opened his eyes he saw that his brother was having a difficult time at beating this foe. As Rai began to move toward Nagare, his feet wouldn't move, Taka had taken control of the lake with his Falcon Eye jitsu. A giant hand make of water grabbed both of the brothers and had placed them together. The end was near for them. "Hmm…Shen thinking that someone such as you can defeat me, how revolting." Nagare began to laugh. Nagare was then levitated by the water like hand beneath him bringing him face to face with the two of them. "Now I'll shall crush you!" As he began crushing them, he was distracted as another figure was walking across the water. It was Momochi Daishin, Zabuza's father. As he approached closer and closer Nagare, tried killing him with his Falcon's eye, summoning water hands to kill him, Daishin cut right through them, and then started summoning a Jitsu, the two brothers still in the arms, gasped for air, well knowing what was about to become of Nagare. "You can never defeat me, no mist ninja can," Yelled Nagare, and then he began to try to force him back with the wind, Daishin still kept coming. "No this is impossible; no one can withstand my Jitsu. Daishin continued forward, "Nagare Unido, for the crimes you've forced on our village you must be slained and your corpse shown to your village reminding them of who they're dealing with." Out of the water was launched a Water Dragon which devoured Nagare almost immediately. The great ninja had been slained, and Zabuza and his brothers were saved.

The Next Chapter will go into more detail…if you have any ideas you want me to put into the story tell me, and I'll put it in with this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

With the battle won, and the brothers saved, the wave ninja's had been wiped from the lake. The mist began to clear. Momochi Daishin looked down at the water below him with the blood of his former enemy surrounding him, but the blood was still coming, from above them. Daishin and his sons turned and looked as the great water dragon Koogooshi. The great dragon still held Nagre in his jaws. The broken body still held Nagre's soul intact. A blood curling scream was unleashed as he was in great pain, and is faith was certain. Daishin nears the dragon and his victim, "Nagre, did you really think that I wouldn't find you?" The screams quiet as Nagre turns to get a look upon Daishin's face. "You underestimated the Momochi family for the last." Nagre grins, "No, Daishin it is you who underestimated me." Daishin stops for a moment, and then continues over to his sons. Shen could sense a presence he didn't pick up earlier during the battle, and it was leaving fast. "Shen," Shen stopped and looked at his father, "Where is Zabuza?" Both sons look toward one another. Rai replies, "I put him in one of the trees for safety." Nagre begins to chuckle, "My task here is done." Daishin grabs Nagre by his hair, Nagre jerks in pain, "Your not leaving yet you bastard, not until you tell me where my son is." With a simple nod from Daishin, the Dragons jaws tighten. Nagre screams in pain, his body tenses, he has but moments of life left within him. Nagre with the last of his strength says, "I might not have been able to kill you…" he pauses, "But I can at least kill your son." Daishin raises a hand toward Nagre, "what are you doing!" The two sons turn. From a shadows view, Daishin's hand had dug into Nagre's skull. A scream was heard, and then silence had followed. The wave ninja had now been demised. Daishin turned toward Koogooshi, the corpse had disappeared into the great dragon's belly. "Old friend I need to ask of you a favor that needs to be done." The dragon rose above Daishin and his son's level, the lake crackled, and waves appeared as he rose. The wind was unstable as his mighty voice roared, "What is your request, Daishin?" Daishin, takes the two bags and throws them in the air, the dragon gulps them down. "Hold these for me…old friend." The dragon roared, and drove into the water, the lake felt a loud shock, and then all was quiet again. Daishin returns to his two sons. "Shen, Rai, I want you two to go to the Wave Country to retrieve Zabuza, I have other priorities at hand." Rai and Shen acknowledged their father, "Shen…don't fail me again son." Shen closed eyes, and then turned, but all he found was his shadow in the water. With a small grin Shen said, "Come on Rai, we don't have all day." Rai nodded his headed and the two brothers continued onward to the Wave Country Village.

"Zabuza swing right," Daishin exclaimed, the two staffs contacted. Daishin was giving his son another lesson in the art of the staff. For generations the Momochi family was famous for their staff work, along with their accuracy and stealthy fighting skills with the kunai and swords. Zabuza was knocked backwards as his father gave a returning blow. Zabuza began to tear up, "Son," Zabuza looked up. "The only way to learn right is to feel your mistakes." Daishin helped his son up. "Sorry dad, I just get so frustrated that I'm not able to do anything right." "Son remembers, you're still young, what you learn now will be your foundation in life, so keep at it." Seeing how his son felt concern on his future he looked for a way to relate, "Son, do you see your brothers over there?" Zabuza looks over to the grassy field. Shen and Rai were practicing their swordsmanship, "Yes" Daishin continues, "Your brothers did not get this way over night, give it time son." Zabuza nods and the training continues.

"Hey I think the kids coming too," One of the Wave Ninja's announced. Zabuza began to come to his senses. The boy had no idea upon where he was, and began to get very scared. "Where are my brothers? Where am I?" One of the Wave Ninja's got up and slammed Zabuza to the floor with a right punch. Zabuza began crying and the other ninja's began to laugh. One ninja remained silently sitting down at the corner watching the beat down. Shigaa Hitsugi, one of the Chunnin Nin's asked, "Hey Murui, what's wrong? You don't seem yourself lately." Murui stayed as he was, "You fools have no idea who this is do you?" All the men looked amongst each other, "That, is Daishin, Demon of the Mist's, son." All the Nin's gasped, and murmured. "Hey, Murui you forget we are some of the best ninja's around, and you scared of that punk Daishin!" Hitsugi roused the men, and then he looked at Zabuza, "Let your father come, I'll crush him myself." As Hitsugi kept on rambling, one of the ninja's noticed that a squad was missing. "Murui, where is the rest squad mitsudo?" All the other ninja's began to notice their disappearance also. "They're probably just late," Hitsugi replied, "I bet they're on their way…." Murui cut him off, "Mitsudo squad is no more; they….they've all been killed." Hitsugi stopped, and grabbed Zabuza by the throat, are you telling me that this runt's father killed Falcon-eye!" "Yes he killed Falcon-Eye, but it was his sons that killed the rest of the squad. Hitsugi launched Zabuza to the nearest wall almost making him pass out. "I'm going to kill you runt," exclaimed Hitsugi and began rushing Zabuza. Zabuza found a nearby staff. 'Remember your training son' Zabuza picked up the staff, delivered a blow toward Hitsugi's right leg, and then up toward his neck. Zabuza got ready with the staff now behind his back. Hitsugi, now furious charged angrily at him with all his might, but was soon stopped. Murui had interfered and stopped Hitsugi's attack. "Murui out of my way," exclaimed Hitsugi. "The boy has done no one any harm, so why do you persist on killing him?" Hitsugi protested, "That bastard's father killed my only brother," Hitsugi was ready to kill anyone of them. "Fine then kill the boy, but remember," then Murui whispered in his ear, "If Daishin can kill Falcon-eye he can kill you, besides the Namikage will want to see him." The other ninja's began to leave, so now all that was left was Murui and Hitsugi. "Why you protecting this kid?" Hitsugi, looked hard into Murui's eyes. Murui paused and then said, "So that when Daishin gets here that he will deliver me a quick death." Hitsugi scoffed, "Coward," then walked off.

Murui sat back down at the corner, and continued watching Zabuza. Zabuza's face bandages had blood in them. Zabuza began to get up; he could barely stand after what he had gone through. Zabuza head toward Murui, and bowed in a show of respect. "Thank you Murui-san," Zabuza raised his head, "you saved my life back there, if it weren't for you I would be dead right now." Murui hardly realized the kid, "Don't thank me, I didn't do anything." Murui looked at Zabuza, "If my kid had been captured I would wish your countrymen would have done the same." Murui was one of the few ninja's still at this time to have a sense of honor in him, it was costly to be one of his kind, but was what every ninja should have been. Murui examines Zabuza's wounds carefully making sure nothing was broken. "Zabuza, come with me, let me talk you about a little something kid." The two walked outside of the cell area, and into an open area a little a ways from the village. The two come across a small river. "Zabuza this is the Wave Country's most treasured, and valued possession, it's called the "naosu." Zabuza looked into the water, "Murui-san why is it called the naosu?" Murui smiled, "Can you swim?" Zabuza nodded, "Good." Murui tossed Zabuza into the water. Zabuza laid on top of the water for his wounds seemed to still hurt, but slowly Zabuza could feel the lakes power working on him. Moments later Zabuza came out of the water, "Arigato Murui-san, I feel much better now." Murui looked down upon Zabuza, "Let me change those bandages…." Zabuza stepped back, "If you don't mind Murui-san I would like to wash these bandages, they're from my mother sir." Murui acknowledged Zabuza's request, and there Zabuza's kept his blood stained bandages for a keepsake of his mother. "Zabuza, if you're going to survive this place, you're going to need to get stronger and become more skilled," Murui, grinned, and turned to deflect an ice kunai, but then again Zabuza you might be out of there quicker than you think."


End file.
